


永夜

by haimianren



Category: Raging Loop
Genre: F/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: ＊回末李花子x房石阳明  gb＊回末李花子成功的特殊结局前提＊单纯妄想，请勿深究⚠️含有以下要素，如果阅读过程中感觉不适请立刻退出⚠️触手、双龙、呕吐（轻微）、产卵
Relationships: 回末李花子/房石阳明, 斜杠有意义 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	永夜

**Author's Note:**

> 难产出来的文章，希望大家看得开心，真的很喜欢房石阳明这个人了。

Γ让我和你一起见证你的地狱吧。」

“现在是什么时候了？”  
房石阳明头脑混沌地想。  
“从那天开始，现在已经过去多久了？”  
房石阳明感觉眼前一片黑暗，只有很远处透漏着微弱的光。  
“到底这么持续多久了？”  
失去了视觉后的房石阳明，听觉自然变得更加敏锐了起来，他听见了什么东西在附近蠕动发出的细细碎碎的声音，像条件反射一般，他控制不住地颤抖了一下。如同之前每一次返生想起一切时一样，记忆如同细碎的拼图一般，雪花似地飞来，整合为了完整的一块。  
随着意识回笼，他瞬间理解了现状，清楚地意识到自己短暂的休息时间已经结束了。冰冷黏腻的触手又一次攀上了房石阳明的身子。  
在又一次盛宴开始之际，房石阳明想到。  
“啊——时间已经没有意义了吧，毕竟这里是、永恒的幸福地狱来着。”

细长的触手绷成绳子，缠绕在房石阳明的手腕与脚踝上，叫这个男人只能靠这几个支撑点悬在上空，准确地说，是悬在回末李花子的面前。  
她的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，像释放了天性的孩童一般，捧着脸观赏着房石阳明的一切，表情、颤抖、汗水、眼泪，房石阳明的每一丝反应都是回末李花子所追求的幸福。  
冰冷的触手攀上腰间的瞬间叫房石阳明止不住地打了个冷颤，无论多少次的接触都叫他习惯不了突然来袭的冰冷。几根青紫色的触手从他的腰身向上爬去，缠着他的胸膛停留在了乳首。  
从最开始时就有几根触手柔软的覆盖住了房石阳明的眼睛，失去光明的后果就是房石阳明的触觉、听觉变得更加敏锐，耳朵里充斥触手着伴随着粘液缓慢摩擦过自己身体的细小声音，像被蟒蛇盯住一般的感觉，作为猎物被缓慢的缠绕缚紧，一圈圈爬过身子的触手也在缓慢地收紧，加粗的呼吸声不仅仅是因为多少次都习惯不了的紧张。  
停在乳首的触手开出了花的形状，分裂开的触手仿佛昆虫的口器，细小的触须在空中蠕动，然后这朵代表欲望的青紫色肉花便覆盖在了房石阳明的胸膛上，完全贴合的密闭空间内，细小的触须舔舐着房石阳明的乳首，盘旋在其上，细细地拉扯、缩紧、挤弄，把本就经过长时间玩弄后红肿的乳首扯得更加鲜红。  
房石阳明控制不住地从嗓子眼里发出轻微的呻吟，答应这一切的是他自己，这是为了满足自己的好奇心而付出的代价，做出选择前的房石阳明清楚这样可能会叫一切失控，但是好奇心依旧叫他控制不住地做出了这样的选择。做出选择的是他自己，所以就算放肆地呻吟也没有什么好丢脸的，声音如此微弱只不过是因为他的嗓子早就在之前就喊哑了。  
“自食恶果这个词仿佛就是为了我准备的。”房石阳明如此想到，哑掉的嗓子里发出了沙哑却略微拔高的呻吟，过度使用的后果就是他每吐出一个音节，就感觉到嗓子像是被撕扯一般疼痛。

“阳明先生的声音真的很性感，我、非常的喜欢，请您为了我，发出更多的声音吧。”  
回末李花子眯起了眼睛，露出了一个幸福的笑容，一向平稳的声音掺杂了兴奋的颤栗。

触手向下延伸，缠绕起房石阳明早就已经挺立的下体，缠绕、摩擦，不断地收紧又放松，黏腻的触手上下撸动着，扣弄触碰着房石阳明最敏感的位置，叫他被快感冲刷着不断颤抖。快乐在房石阳明的身体里累积，每一次的爱抚都叫他忍不住从嗓子眼里又冒出了含糊不清的呻吟。  
像是嫌还不够似的，房石阳明感觉到自己的后穴正被缓慢地开拓，触手借着粘液一点点地向里钻入，后穴正被慢条斯理地撑开，房石阳明条件反射一般地一抖，尽管早就红肿的穴口昭示着这绝不是第一次被使用，可房石阳明还是习惯不了这种被侵犯的感觉。  
触手缓慢而坚定的进入房石阳明的体内，温暖的穴肉被一点点地打开，紧紧缠绕着不速之客，无力地试图阻止进一步侵犯。  
“真是无论多少次都习惯不了。”房石阳明咬住了下唇。“被触手侵犯，世界毁灭，甚至还在李花子面前色情展出大放送，哪怕是再差劲的幻想三流小说都不会有这种发展吧。每一次都会被深入到叫人害怕的位置……现在是到哪里了？小腹吗？再继续下去会不会从我的嘴里伸出来，已经够深了快停下来吧！”房石阳明只能在脑海中愤愤不平。  
“停……呜……”但转换为说出口的话语时，红肿的嗓子只剩下了几个音节，房石阳明向来自得的口才也完全没了作用。再多阻止的话语都没有起到任何作用。他只能继续承受着被触手深入的不适感，当房石阳明的小腹都明显地突出一部分后，不断深入的触手终于停了下来。  
还没等房石阳明舒一口气，后穴便突然开始被激烈的贯穿，每一下都粗暴得仿佛在清洗杯子，触手在用力地撞击后穴的内壁，每一次插入都能在之前可怖的深度上再多深入一点，明明是毫无技巧的撞击，却因为长度总是可以擦过前列腺的那一点。  
每一次深入都叫房石阳明控制不住身体发颤、发软、四肢无力，如果不是被触手支撑着恐怕他早已经软成一滩烂泥了。被贯穿的同时下体上的触手也配合着房石阳明耸动的频率进行加速，前后夹击的快乐叫房石阳明感觉头脑发昏，快乐一点点地灌满身体，在触手又一次猛烈的撞击下，他感觉眼前白光一闪，不受控制的发出了高亢的呻吟。

他高潮了。  
在回末李花子面前被冰冷的触手又一次地玩弄到了高潮。

射精后的疲惫感向他袭来，胸口剧烈地起伏，只是为了能在溺死人的快乐中多摄取一些氧气。但是很明显，这场色情片的观赏者——回末李花子还没有得到满足。  
胀满自己肚子的触手还没有拔出，大口喘息的房石阳明感觉又有什么东西正在试图再一次撑开自己的后穴。

“骗人的吧……”房石阳明第一次对于自己的猜测感觉到了恐惧。

“等、李花、子，不要……”这几个字吐出来之后，房石阳明才意识到自己话语里包含着的恐惧与颤抖。被短暂剥夺视觉的房石阳明看不见李花子的表情，如果能够看到李花子脸上的笑容，或许他就不会说出如此不切实际的请求了吧。  
那是怀春少女般的微笑，小鹿一般纯真的眼神，但是又混上了抹不去的兴奋与期待，但无论怎么去形容，都无法忽视回末李花子那一眼就能叫人看出的满溢的爱意。  
房石阳明没有听见回末李花子的回应，不安感充满了他被性爱折磨到疲惫的大脑，当感受到又有一根触手一如刚刚一样缓慢而坚定的进入自己时，房石阳明甚至久违地感觉到了一丝绝望。  
本来就已经被撑得满满的后穴又一次被缓慢的打开，一如第一根一样不容拒绝，从缝隙中钻进来的触手叫房石阳明在这个夜晚第一次感觉到自己好像快要死掉了，本来已经到达极限的后穴又一次的被撑大，被进入。碾着前列腺进来的触手每前进一点都叫房石阳明不受控制地下体翘得更高，仅仅是进入就已经叫房石阳明在快乐的海洋中浮浮沉沉。  
也像是在体贴自己一般，除了仍在缓慢进入的那根触手外，其他刺激敏感部位的触手都已经停下了动作，只有后穴被缓慢地撑大、进入、填满，这一段时间甚至叫房石阳明感受到了永恒，绵长而又无法反抗的痛苦正在被神明施加在自己的身上。  
不知道过了多久，也不知道自己在快乐与折磨中高潮了多少次，绵长的痛苦终于停止了，在迷离之中他感觉到远处的光线照射进了自己的眼中，回末李花子、或者说梦之土蜘蛛的脸庞出现在了自己的面前。  
“真可怜，”李花子怜爱地捧着阳明的脸，在漫长的刺激下房石阳明早就流了满脸的泪水，快乐夹杂着痛苦将他扔上天堂又拢回地狱，回末李花子低下头吻上了房石阳明眼角的泪痕。“也真可爱，阳明先生。”回末李花子笑了，房石阳明感觉攀附在自己身上各处的触手同时开始了动作，近乎冷却的身体又一次被强制燥热了起来。  
“不、等，别这样……李花、子……”  
乞求的话语还没说完就被波涛一般都快乐打碎在了喉咙之中，致命的快感叫房石阳明有一种高空跳伞的感觉，刺激与快乐在同一时间如山般压向了已经哭出声的房石阳明。  
“这太超过了……”  
烟花在房石阳明的脑中炸开，他控制不住自己在快感下最原始的反应，这一切的刺激已经超过了他承受的极限，无论是被吸吮玩弄的乳首，还是被抚摸缩紧的下体，亦或者是被撑到极限的后穴正承受着两根触手次次碾过前列腺的快速冲击，甚至在穴口泛起了一圈白沫，都叫房石阳明不住地痉挛，明明下体还硬的发痛，但是脑子却像是高潮了数百次一样亢奋，等待眼前的白光褪去之后，房石阳明才意识到自己好像达到了前列腺高潮。  
“阳明先生，”李花子闭上眼睛亲吻了阳明的嘴唇，柔软又眷恋，仅仅是两片嘴唇的贴合而已。“您的声音真的很好听。”  
在房石阳明几乎失去意识的高潮中，他从嗓子里冒出了宛如濒死的野兽一般的声音，像是面临着无法言喻的恐惧与快乐，只能靠声音来表达最原始的想法。  
房石阳明没有回应李花子，他已经很累了，过度的性爱叫他只剩下了呼吸的力气，连睁开眼睛都已经是件难事了。

但这一切却还没有结束。

后穴的两根触手依旧没有抽出，甚至还在房石阳明已经撑到极限的甬道里再一度地膨胀起来，回末李花子扶住了房石阳明的头颅，又一次吻上了上去，她灵巧的舌头舔舐过房石阳明口腔的每一处，又与阳明已经累得动不了的软肉纠缠，将房石阳明感受到后穴异样后的想要吐出的话语全部堵在了嘴里。  
后穴里触手的末端开始吐出了粘液，鸡蛋大小的卵也被一个个排在了他的体内，每一颗卵中都有着微微颤抖的黑色阴影。房石阳明感觉着自己肚子被逐渐撑大的痛苦，但嘴巴被亲吻堵住无处释放，只能微弱地发出呜呜的呻吟，他感觉到自己肚子中的卵数量越来越多，就在快到达极限时回末李花子结束了这个眷恋的亲吻，从她的离开嘴唇上拉出了一道淫靡的银丝。  
触手的排卵还没有结束，房石阳明感觉到自己的胃部正被数不清的卵压迫，激起了他控制不住的呕吐欲，但由于自从到底这里那天开始一直以来什么都没有吃，他也仅仅是吐出了一口含着胃酸的唾液，狼狈不堪的液体与眼泪混在一起。  
等到排卵结束时，房石阳明的肚皮已经隆成了孕妇的模样，他感到头皮发麻，恐惧感使他略微的清醒了一点，但终于离开后穴的触手也在向他宣告他又一次拥有了短暂的休息时间，过于混沌的大脑哪怕是恐惧也无法叫他清醒，收到了一切结束的信号后，房石阳明几乎算是昏厥一般地失去了意识。  
回末李花子将头靠在房石阳明隆起的肚皮上，轻轻地抚摸着被撑大的皮肤，她声音甜美，“阳明先生，你会成为母亲的，不必害怕，你将会孕育神明。”她亲吻了房石阳明的肚皮，“我会，不、你会永远、永远和我在一起的，我爱您，阳明先生。”  
被过度的使用导致阳明的大脑早已经无法在接受任何信号，他已经在难得的休息时间里陷入了沉眠。

永不天亮的夜晚才刚刚开始。


End file.
